Worldwide
by Out of business
Summary: Continuation of Chibitalia. Italy will wait forever for Holy Rome. But as it's recorded in history, Holy Rome was defeated by Napolean's empire. How did Chibitalia handle the news France brought him on an August afternoon so long ago? one-shot  I think


**This is my first one-shot-like-thing. It basically continues from the end of Chibitalia and Holy Rome leaves to fight off Napolean. Enjoy! (I don't own Hetalia or the song)**

Italy stood on a stool, staring the window to watch the last of Holy Rome's troops leave the area. He sighed sadly and sat down after the army disappeared over the horizon. A tear dripped down the left side of his face. "I will wait for you Holy Rome. I know you will come back. Che Dio sia dalla vostra parte (May God be on your side)."

A man in a long blue coat and white neckerchief put his hand on his shoulder, "He'll be back soon Ita-chan," Austria said.

"I hope you're right Austria…" Italy sniveled.

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months. Austria came into his living room to find Italy sweeping. "Italy? You got a letter," he said to the small red-haired country.

In one fluid motion, Italy dropped the broom, grabbed the letter, and tore it open. He pulled a letter out of the envelope. "Dear Italy, I wrote you a little song to show how much I love and miss you. I hope you are getting on well without me there and that Austria hasn't been too hard on you. I'll be home as soon as I can. XO HRE." Italy read out loud.

Italy looked back into the envelope to find a piano spreadsheet and some lyrics. He handed them to Austria. 'Um… would you…?"

"Of course I'll play it for you," Austria replied, interrupting the small country.

Austria and Italy walked into the large room where Austria played his piano. Austria put the lyrics and notes on the board, pushing aside his latest symphony while Italy set up a stool. Austria sat down and studied the notes for a little while, he had a great memory when it came to playing music, so after reading over the notes a few time, he no longer needed them. His long fingers began to move slowly across the keyboard.

"Wait a minute before you tell me anything

How was your day?" he sang slowly.

"'Cause I been missing

You by my side, (yeah)"

"Did I awake you out of your dream?

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

(You calm me down

There's something about the sound of your voice)"

"I, I, I, I never, never, never

As far away as it may seem no

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off"

"Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

Hello, I'll tuck you in every night once I'm home

Hello, tuck you in every night"

"And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

Hello, tuck you in every night once I'm home, woah"

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you"

"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry, no

'Cause you have my heart"

"It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city

Just get up and go

The show must go on

So I need you to be strong"

"I, I, I, I never, never, never

As far away as it may seem no

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off"

"Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

Hello, tuck you in every night once I'm home

Hello, tuck you in every night"

"And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

Hello, I'll tuck you in every night once I'm home, yeah"

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you"

"Whoa, wherever the wind blows me

You're still the one and only girl on my mind

No, there ain't no one better

(Worldwide)

So always remember

(Worldwide)

Always remember, girl, you're mine"

"Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

Hello, tuck you in every night once I'm home

Hello, tuck you in every night"

"And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

Hello, tuck you in every night once I'm home, woah"

"Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you"

"Worldwide

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry

'Cause you have my heart"

Austria turned to Italy once he was finished to see the small country tearing up. "Beautiful song, huh? I never knew Holy Rome could write music…" Austria said.

"Me neither…" he remembered that only he and Hungary knew he was a boy.

"Well he said he'll be back soon, so you two can continue your relationship then," Austria patted his back and got up and walked away.

"But how long is soon?" Italy asked into dead silence.

Months passed. The months turned into years. Austria and Hungary would always walk past Italy and see him staring sadly off into the distance, his mind on a whole different planet. Comfort never seemed to work though, it seemed to make Italy grow even more depressed.

"I'm worried about Italy," Hungary said, climbing into bed with Austria one night.

Austria nodded silently, "Me too."

"I wish there was some way we can help…" Hungary sighed.

"We can't though, unless we can miraculously get Holy Rome to stop fighting for a while and come visit for a change," Austria explained.

"This war of his must be really bad…"

"Napoleon has a fierce army and they're destroying the empire. Holy Rome wrote and said that he's lost more men then he can even count," Austria stated.

Hungary cuddled up to her husband sadly. "I 'm sure it will end okay though…" she whispered before falling asleep in Austria's embrace.

If only it were that easy… Austria thought.

Hungary couldn't have been any more wrong. The three countries on the estate were all sure Holy Rome would return, but one fateful day, France arrived.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said.

Hungary and Austria stiffened; France had a feeling they had guessed. "My boss's armies defeated the Holy Roman Empire. Holy Rome is dead. I'm sorry."

"Italy is not going to like this," Austria whispered.

They found Italy in the grand hall looking out the window, and France went in to see him. "Bonjore Ita-chan…" France greeted. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh. Hi France nii-sama. I'm waiting for Holy Rome still," Italy replied dryly, his usual enthusiasm completely gone.

"If you heard a loud shattering sound, that was my heart," Hungary whispered to Austria as they listened in from the hallway.

"Italy there's something I need to confess to you…"

"I guess I can spare a little time for my onii-chan I guess," Italy sighed.

"My army defeated the Holy Roman Empire," France said.

Italy gave France a weird look. Then he started laughing, "You need a new calendar France, today isn't April Fools! It's August!"

France frowned, "That wasn't a joke."

"Of course it is! Holy Rome promised he would return. Holy Rome always keeps his promises!" Italy said. He studied France's expression and the color in his face drained. "He's gone. He's really dead…"

"I'm so sorry Ita-kun," France whispered and tried to give Italy a small hug.

"NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!" Italy shouted, making France jerk back. "HOLY ROME SAID HE WOULD COME BACK!" He bolted out of the room and outside.

France is wrong, Holy Rome can't be gone! He just can't be! Italy thought.

He ran into town and went into a store. He picked up a newspaper and read the main article. "THE END OF THE HRE" was the headline. He walked out of the store and back toward Austria's house, tears covered his face.

Italy exited the conference hall, Germany and Japan right behind him. "Hey Italy, do you want to grab a beer?" Germany asked.

"What day is it today?" Italy asked.

"August sixth," Japan said.

Italy stiffened, "Oh God! How could I forget?" He raced off down the hall, "I'll see you guys later! CIAO!"

"What has gotten into him?" Japan asked.

"Vith Italia, you never know," Germany shrugged.

Italy raced into his house and went into his attic. He moved aside some large boxes, revealing a large door. He yanked it open. "Sorry I'm late Holy Rome… it won't happen again." Italy said to the painting.

He had made this portrait of Holy Rome the day he found out that he had died. Every August 6th from that point on, Italy would visit his little memorial to the deceased he'd always loved.

The painting showed him and Holy Rome sitting next to each other and laughing together while they painted a cat. Italy knelt in front of it and put his hands together. He stayed like that and prayed to Holy Rome for the rest of the day. Nobody knew that he did this every year, not even Germany or Romano. Italy made sure to keep it that way.

When midnight came around, Italy wiped his damp eyes and got to his feet. He took one last look at the picture of his friend and lover and blew out all the candles around it, he dusted off the paintings they had done together and closed the door. "Until next year Holy Rome," Italy said with a sad smile. He left the attic to return to his normal self until next August.

**Well how did I do? For those of you who are familiar with "Worlwide" by BTR I know (and I apologize) that I changed the lyrics. I don't think they had phones back then right? lol And I think I might add another chapter to this but maybe not.**


End file.
